sovereign_orderfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindolf Elton
Summary Lindolf Elton is a paladin and Sovereign Knight of the Golden Eagle, having once served in many holy institutions throughout his lifetime. These institutions and orders include The Holy Order of the Northshire Clerics, The Order of the Silver Hand, The Scarlet Crusade, The Argent Crusade, and now currently the Sovereign Order. Early Life In year 572, according to the King’s Calendar, Lindolf was born in Northshire Valley. His parent’s names were Bermon and Allison Elton. His parents were both peasants in the valley, tasked with picking grapes for their pay. Lindolf spent part of his childhood working alongside his parents in the vineyards, but his parents had different plans for young Lindolf. His parents sent him to the Abbey to be taught the ways of the Light, and eventually become ordained into priesthood. Lindolf was a loyal student to Saint Alonsus Faol, in the coming years he would be destined to serve as a monk to the Abbey. During the first Orc invasion of Azeroth, Lindolf was in his early twenties. The young priest’s training still continued throughout most of the war, until the invaders reached the capital. Both of Lindolf’s parents were slaughtered during the invasion and destruction of the Northshire Abbey. Archbishop Alonsus Faol lead his flock of priests, paladins and civilians to the Kingdom of Lordaeron alongside Anduin Lothar. The Second War Upon arriving on the shores of Lordaeron, Lindolf lived with the other refugees in Southshore for a time, rebuilding their homes.The young priest made a decision that he would never see this kind of atrocity happen ever again, so he decided to train in martial combat. Lindolf joined as an aspirant to the Order of the Silver Hand, training in the City of Stratholme. Lindolf was now a squire, following the Silver Hand Knights into the Second War. Lindolf was present during the Assault on Blackrock Spire, fighting alongside fellow paladins and soldiers. The events of the Second War taught Lindolf much in the ways of the Light and in his skills in combat. After the war ended, Lindolf returned to the kingdom of Lordaeron to continue his training. During his time after he came back home, Lindolf found a girl by the name of http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Isabelle Isabelle Remington. They would later get married and move into a home together, located in the city of Stratholme. Lindolf would eventually become knighted in year 615, directly prior to the events of the Third War. The Third War and the Fall of Lordaeron He would then be addressed as Sir Lindolf Elton, knight of the Silver Hand. Lindolf served the Alliance of Lordaeron with honor and valor during the Third War, becoming more and more adept in his ways. Upon hearing about the culling of Stratholme, Sir Elton was vengeful of Arthas and the Cult of the Damned. However, he would remain true to what was left of the organized Silver Hand. After the fall of Lordaeron and the birth of the Scarlet Crusade, Lindolf was one of the first to join. Many of his brothers from the Order of the Silver Hand did the same. Sir Elton would obey the command of Highlord Alexandros Mograine, the Ashbringer, until his ultimate downfall. Lindolf still followed the Scarlet Crusade even after the death of Alexandros Mograine, fighting valiantly against the Undead Scourge of Lordaeron. The Argent Crusade After the fall of Tyr’s Hand and New Avalon, Sir Elton joined Tirion Fordring and his Argent Crusade along with many others from the Scarlet Crusade. Lindolf helped bring the fight to Northrend, to bring justice to the Lich King. He stormed the citadel with his fellow crusaders, but was not present during the final battle against the Lich King at the Frozen Throne. After the conflict in Northrend concluded, Lindolf returned to the region of Lordaeron and continued the fight alongside the Argent Crusade in Hearthglen. Some time later, Lindolf would decide to join the Sovereign Order of the Golden Eagle after hearing of the great deeds they’ve done in lands far and wide. Leaving the Argent Crusade, forfeiting all ties with them, he ventured south to the Kingdom of Stormwind to meet with the order’s Grand Master, Clothair Ravenot. The Sovereign Order of the Golden Eagle Lindolf would be required to undergo trials to prove himself. One trial most in particularly would without a doubt test any man’s tenacity, courage and overall spirit in mind and body. The order would venture to Blackrock Spire for a very special mission. The main objective of this mission was to retrieve a rare ore heard to be kept deep within the mountain, and would eventually be used to forge weapons for those knighted within the order. To venture inside Blackrock Mountain clad in black plates would certainly try one’s tenacity. Lord Ravenot instructed Lindolf to lead the group through the mountain, testing his leadership. The group had encountered Orcs from the Blackrock Clan remaining inside the mountain which would prove to be a greater challenge. Lindolf was able to show off his battle prowess by thwarting the Orc’s attacks, being the seasoned knight that he appeared to be. This was enough for Lord Ravenot to accept Lindolf fully into the order, as Lindolf had passed the trials laid before him with flying colors. Lindolf was knighted later upon return from the order’s quest from retrieving the rare metals. He would take on the title of “The Tenacious” by his peers. And upon knighthood, Lindolf would be granted a weapon to be forged for him as a badge of his new mantle. A longsword was forged for the knight; it would be strong and stunningly brilliant as the metal met with the light. He would name this blade Absolution. Greywatch After the fall of Castle Eaglehold, fate had lead the surviving Lindolf Elton to Stormwind City. In the city he came across Cassius Palenix, which at that moment both parties questioned each other's legitimacy. However, Lindolf and the survivors of Clothair Ravenot's Sovereign Order joined forces with Cassius, who would lead the group of knights to Castle Blackstone in order to search for a lead to help fight Alduran. The group was attacked by an army of angered spirits and soon after, a fel-sworn named Belzerial joined the fray to wipe out Cassius Palenix and the rest of the Sovereign Order. Cassius was killed, but fortunately Lindolf and Florence Rosecast made an escape thanks to a red dragonflight who was under the guise of an Elven priestess. Lindolf and Florence met with Sigismund Bavarac on the road, unknowing of his involvement. Sigismund proposed to help the two by bringing them to Greywatch so they could reform and rebuild the Sovereign Order in safety. Atalia Vorun, the countess of the isle tricked Lindolf into staying in Greywatch under grim circumstances, forcing him to do things which did not fit his moral principles. Lindolf remained quiet and plotted, but failed to act before the city of Greywatch was tormented by the countess' experiments from the dungeons under the keep. The Argent Crusade, an institution which Lindolf once served made landfall at Greywatch to vanquish the creature. The Argent Crusade was reluctant to ask a man who abandoned his position in their order to help, but quickly realized that Lindolf knew more about the creature than the Crusade. Lindolf accepted the help of a rogue named Marina Bleuville and a warlock named Teodoro Filiangeri. Teodoro was able to use his fel magic to get through the magical barrier around the keep, which nobody else was able to penetrate. Lindolf allowed the warlock to do his best despite how much he disliked it. After the barrier failed due to the warlock's powers, the Argent Crusade immediately ordered that Lindolf leave Greywatch since the city was free from the monster and now under their jurisdiction. Category:Characters